The Loner
by Thedarkgirl1121
Summary: Sam confessed everything to Danny, What does she get in return? Being forgotten. And who's this man she has to interview and why does he look so familiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys whelp new story! enjoy! Plz ! R\R\F!**

Sam's POV

I walked towards my algebra class, Damn it how I hate it!

I sit down, theres already people there talking or working on the work Mr. Faluka has left for us to solve. Were in senior year and still half of these idiots don't know whats 2+2.

I roll my eyes and take out a piece of paper and start working on the problems. I don't quite understand nor can I solve them but at least I try. As I'm figuring out my problem I felt my pencil being snatched from my hand.

" Hello _Samantha._", said the voice and I look up. It the damn annoying yet entertaining little shit named Michael.

I roll my eyes and sigh in frustration, " Give me my pencil back.", I said, not even hiding the annoyance I had in my voice. He smirked "_ Hello Samantha_.", He purrs again.

I close my eyes and take deep breaths, this kid want to get beat the living shit out of him doesn't he?

" Give me my goddamn pencil you prick.", I say, more than annoyed.

He smiled evilly and stretched his arm to give me my pencil but at the last second, that prick decides to play and snatches it back before I could even take my pencil back.

I groan in frustration and glance at the clock, _9:07_ it read. I groaned again because I have 43 more minutes of class to go.

As my eyes wander, I see him. Danny. I look at him for another second and then look away. We don't talk anymore, mainly because he's with Valerie and I was just plain selfish and wanted more and not only lost my first love but a really good friend too.

_Flash back_

_I'm a freshmen sitting in my fifth class. I sigh in nervousness and run my hand through my hair. Today Im going to tell Danny my secret, that I love him._

_I bite my lip and close my eyes, trying really hard not to think of the consequences._

_I get a tap on my shoulder and open my eyes. I'm in Mr. Lancers 5 period._

_I turn to see who tried to get my attention and I turn to see Danny smiling at me._

_I turn around fast enough so he can't see my blush and see a note sitting there._

_I look up and look around to see who sent it when Danny catches my attention and winks at me and nods to the note._

_I realize that he passed it and open it._

_**Hey Sammy, meet me out side around back by the nearest picnic table kay?**_

_I looked at him and nod my response._

_Well its now or never to tell him that I love him._

_Once the bell rang I collected my stuff and headed to the picnic tables, planning on how I'm going to tell him._

_Once I get there I quickly spot him. I smile and head over._

_" So you wanted to talk?", I ask, sitting down on the table next to him._

_" Yeah I have news.", he said flashing a really happy smile. I only seen those when a new Doomed game has come out so this has to be good._

_" I do to actually." I say kind of embarrassed._

_" Ok you could go first.", he said _

_I take a deep breath and try to find any excuse to not say anything. When nothing comes ups, I sigh and think; its now or never._

_" I…. I … Love… You.", I finally said biting my lip._

_His big smile fades into regretful face and I start to panic. Does he not love me back._

_" I…I .. Think I should have went first.", he saids quietly and I start to panic and question everything._

_He sighed and whispered softly and stared at his shoe," I… Asked Valerie out today and she said yes…", My heart stop beating._

_"Oh.", Was all I managed to say. Tears were going to fall soon if I didn't leave. "How stupid of me, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I wish you to the best.", I said while getting up and started walking away._

_He didn't even stop me and that hurt even more._

_That night I cried myself to sleep and did that next weeks. I was weak. I was numb._

_I was alone._

_Flashback over_

I stopped talking to Him and Tucker for days. Then those days turned into weeks. Those weeks turned into months, those months turning into years.

3 years to be exact. 3 fucking years without them and I would be lying if I told you I was fine. Im truly not. Tucker didn't even choose between me and Danny , he went straight to Danny's side, leaving me all alone.

Ive lost a lot of weight too. I don't eat much or at all even. In the beginning of freshmen year, I was probably 120 or around. Now I'm 100 or even lower. Even though Im practically skin and bones I managed to have some curves and pretty 'big' (might I say) 36C breast, not that I'm bragging or anything. Sure I get asked out here and there but I just think it works out better if I'm alone. Honestly I kind of like being alone sometimes, gives me a lot of time to think or draw or paint or sculpture. I got out of my train of thought when the bell rang.

I got up and collected my stuff but I got this feeling like I was being watched and felt something extremely cold run across down my spine and stopped at my waist, squeezing it. I gasped and a extremely cold shiver ran down my spine.

I looked over to were Danny was and I find that he has left. I start walking out and I feel something caress my neck and felt something cool and wet going in circles on the crook of my neck. I gasped and looked back but nothing was there. I hurried to my locker and grabbed my Spector Deflector only to get nothing. Confused, I looked in there and panic coarse through me when I found that it was in tiny pieces. Some one broke into my locker and broke my damn Spector Deflector! I bit my lip (it was becoming a habit) and closed my locker and started heading to lunch hoping not to run into _Him _and _Her_.

I walked towards the outside doors and sat down on a panic table that was in exile from the others under a tree providing shade from my _pale pale_ skin.

I opened my bagged lunch, An apple two Kiwi's (no pun intended) and a few strawberries.

I heard laughter and looked up. Thats weird because no one ever eats outside except me.

I saw him and her laughing like mad and holding hands. Once they picked out a table they started kissing. I guess they didn't see me because a few minutes later they started making out and I heard a moan.

I felt disgusted and got up and threw away my 'lunch'. I started heading for the parking lot. I looked back and sighed, but no tears came out. Just emptiness.

I heard Tuckers voice and I cracked a tiny little smile. But even though, I still felt…

_'Like a loner?',_ My mind said.

I started walking to me car, a black Camero.

Once inside I let the tears drop.

I hit my head on the steering wheel.

Once I was done I whipped my eyes and began to drive.

Realization hit and I remember all those time people would call me Loser, Freak, Demon, etc…

And I couldn't give two flying fucks but know all I'm known as Outcast, Depression, A loner.

A\N:

xReview and what not. Tell me what you think! Next chapter coming right up!


	2. Chapter 2 See you soon

_CHAPTER 2 GUYS! WOW!_ 8 REVIEWS OVER NIGHT! IM IMPRESSED! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK AND ILL START UPDATING MORE OFTEN BECAUSE IF YOU HAVE FOLLOWED MY RECENT STORIES, I KIND OF TAKE A WHILE TO UPDATE SO IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO KEEP UPDATING PLEASE ITS VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU REVIEW AND SHIT PLEASE ITS VERY CRUCIAL THAT YOU DO. ANYWAYS R\R\F YOU KNOW THE DRILL. I LOVE YOU MY LOVES ! ENJOY-DG1121

SAM'S POV

I started heading to my room, my drug whore mother was 'turning up' like a fucking idiot and my useless dad was probably getting drunk until unconsciousness.

Daddy dearest and Mommy dearest are to busy trying to have a 'good' life that there forgetting about mine. I have to be home at exactly 2:30pm or else Mommy dearest tells Daddy dearest and he beats me till he passes out. Not like I care, I probably couldn't give any flying fucks because I don't really feel the pain, all I feel is numb. And maybe sometimes a little sore from the bruises but I've mostly gotten used to the beating so it doesn't even hurt anymore. Geez, thats something a kid should never say " Oops! Are you ok? Me? Oh no I'm fine! I get beat mostly every day so I don't feel a thing even though I fell down the stairs!". Yeah, so not what a kid should say. Sure sometimes he leaves me with bruises or black eyes and cut lips and fractured body parts and shit like that and of course people notice these things and they take pity which I don't want them to do. Half of these people think I'm some kind of brawler and fight in streets and gangs. Snort. They don't even know the half of it. Good thing that next year I'm leaving this hell-hole and never coming back. Sure I'm 18 but I still need money for a apartment and food. Working at the Sulk'N Lurk for over 2 year's and I'm happy to say that all I need is a couple of more paychecks and I'm outta here!

I take off my School clothes and put on one my very long sleeping T-shirt. It reaches all the way down my calfs so I don't even bother with shorts. Anyways, who's going to see me? My boyfriend? Snort. I start climbing into bed when this really cold shiver runs down my spine. What the actual fuck? I'm pretty sure that my windows are closed. I find that my balcony is opened and my curtains are flying everywhere. Huh? When did I open the balcony? I go and close it and when I do, I feel someone breathe literally behind me in the back of my ear.

I turn around quickly and see no one. Oh shit, this means one thing. Ghost. Shit! I run quickly to my walk in closet and head for the very back. Only to find my spare Spector Deflector in tiny pieces like in my locker and some of the Ecto-Weapons are destroyed into ash. Green ash. _Green ash? _ Where have I've seen green ash? I take one of my heels for 'protection'. Snort, Yeah yeah, not the best but I have to work with what I have. I even though shaking in fear on the inside, Speak with confidence and anger. " Who the fuck is there?", I say. I hear a very husky, dark chuckle. Another shiver down my spine causing me goose bumps. Silence. " My, my Sammy you've changed over the years." I hear it say somewhere around my room and I feel like it is going around me in circles. I'm pretty sure its a male ghost because it has a deep voice. " But don't worry Sammy, You're looking so good that its taking all my will power not to jump you're bones right here right now." He saids. " Especially with this T- shirt that clings to you and that I know for a fact that you're not wearing anything underneath this shirt. Man Sammy. What a tease.", He saids, and I feel his cold hand run over my body, caressing it. Leaving me with goose bumps and without intention, I feel my breast harden. _No!_ , my mind screams. _This is so wrong and you know it, stop him!_, my mind scowls at me but I don't move. " How… How do you know my name." , I say beyond creeped out and to my surprise, _aroused_ too. What? No, a ghost cannot arouse you! I'm crazy!

I hear another dark chuckle, whelp, there goes my knees. I feel hands around my waist and something _hard_ pushed against me. Gulping, having a clue what it is. Huh, never thought ghost could have erections. I bite down a moan but its useless and a loud moan escapes my mouth and for once I'm glad my room is sound proof.

I feel him nuzzle my neck and inhaling. Holy crap! I bite my lip to let out anymore moans. " I'll come back for you Sammy, I promise.", he said softly and I feel him kissing my neck and then all of the sudden he's gone, taking the cold air with him and leaving the room hot. Damn it! What was that? He's coming back for me? Do I know you? A lot of questions run through my head. I start heading to my bed and just trying to forget what just happened. Once I did, realization hit me like a truck. I have to talk to Danny tomorrow because all of my Spector Deflectors and Ecto- Weapons are destroyed! Double crap! Fear and nervousness courses through me and realize I don't know how to talk to him! God damn who ever destroyed my equipment! Ugh, I know for a fact that I'm not going to sleep at all this night. A loud groan comes out my mouth. How am I going to talk to him?

Next day

Aw shit.

My Daddy dearest needed a punching bag this morning. And guess who the lucky winner was? Surprise surprise (snort, not really), Me. Daddy dearest left me with a cut lip and a bruise on my side so it was going to be a bit challenging to walk without seeming like I got beat the living shit out of. I start walking to my black Camero and start it, a drove off to hell-hole number 2. I park my Camero and start heading to my locker. I get a lot of looks of pity and looks of fear. I roll my eyes and start seeing my locker when I spot something. Danny. Oh shit. I start panicking a little but then I regain myself with a pep talk.

_C'mon Manson, be brave. You've got this!_ , I kept repeating inside my head. I started walking towards him and I think _Its now or never_. Dèjá vu hits and I snort. " Hey um Danny… I was wondering if we could um… talk for a sec.", I said, clearly uncomfortable. He excuses himself from his friends and he nods, looking at my cut on my lip and raising his eyebrow. Oh I have no time for this. " Sure Sam, so whats up? Its been a while.", He saids. " Yeah yeah three years, but thats not what I'm here to talk about.", I said, sounding a little rude but I want to make this quick as possible. " Ok shoot.", he saids, his voice sounded a little hurt. Good. " I was wondering if I could have another Spector Deflector and a few weapons please.", I said staring at my shoes and biting my lip. Its becoming a big habit. " Why? What happen? Did a ghost attack you? Are you hurt? What happened to yours?", He said, Concern in his voice. I snort but still look at my shoes, I feel that if I look into his sapphire, beautiful blue eyes that ill forgive him and I don't want to do that. " No, calm down, no ghost attacked me, its just… I kind of need them, well just because. Better safe then sorry you know? Oh and erm… mine got kind of 'destroyed' so thats why I'm asking to see if I could get possibly another one?", I said, making it sound I was uncertain to be even asking. I frown at my shoes and don't dare to look up. I feel a hand on my chin and see its Danny's hand. He forces me to look up into his eyes and I start to lose it. I bite my lip really hard that I think I've drawn blood. He releases my lip by pulling my chin a little and I hear and see his breathe started turning ragged.

I start to lose my breath and start to shake a little. " Oh how I've missed you're beautiful eyes.", he said, breathless and in awe. I look down and take a deep breath. " So do you have the stuff or do I have to come by later to get them?", I say breaking him out of his staring in awe of me. I cross my arms and look up again but then regret it immediately. " I have the Spector Deflector with me but the weapons you're going to have to come by later.", he said looking at my lips with interest. He then reaches for his shirt and along with his oh so six pack, is the Spector Deflector. I try not to stare and just look down on the floor. Then I feel him lift up my shirt a little and something cold wrap around my waist. I look down and see that he has put a Spector Deflector and was about to pull down my baggy shirt when he spots my bruise. I know he's going to question this so I have to leave fast. I look up and see concern and… something else in his eyes. He tilts his head a little and was about to speak when I cut him short. " It was nice seeing you, thanks for the Spector Deflector, I'll come by later to get the weapons. I'll see you around.", I say , trying desperately to leave. Now! Before I turn around, he pulls me into a tight hug. Wrapping his arms around my waist and missing my bruise. He buries his nose in my neck and nuzzles it a little and inhales. I sighed and pat his back. He let go of me though it looked like he was regretting it. " Goodbye Danny.", I said, overwhelmed. I needed to get out there and get some air fast! Fuck first period. " Good bye Sammy see you soon.", he said though he didn't move. I nodded and started to head quickly towards the front doors. Once I was out rain welcomed my face. Refreshing me. I looked up, closed my eyes and took a deep breath, welcoming the fresh rain smell. I calmed down and sat in my car for 30 minutes. I then headed back inside. The bell was about to ring in three…two…one, _RING!_ I started walking towards second period when it hit me like a truck. Did he mean see you soon as in today or did I miss something?


	3. Chapter 3 Daniel Grey

CHAPTER 3 10 REVIEWS GUYS! IM PLEASED. AS FOR ALL THOSE SUGGESTIONS, THANKS! ALTHOUGH YOU MIGHT NOT SEE IT NOW BUT THERES A REASON WHY SHE HAS ABUSIVE PARENTS AND ITS NOT BECAUSE IM DESPERATE FOR YOU GUYS TO BE ON SAM'S SIDE. JUST LET ME KEEP GOING AND YOULL UNDERSTAND! I PROMISE! OH AND I MENT TO UPDATE 2 DAYS AGO BUT FAN FICTION WAS DOWN, ANYBODY ELSE TO? ANYWAYS R-F-F. YOU KNOW THE DRILL! I LOVE YOU MY LOVES! ENJOY-DG1121

Sam's POV

_"SAMANTHA!", I hear my Daddy dearest yell. Oh no! I need to hide! Now! I get up and run under my computer desk. I hear the door pounding on the door. "OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR YOU FUCKING WHORE!", he yells, but I don't get up. I don't even move. THUMP, THUMP, THUMP… CRACK. Oh crap. He broke the lock to my door! I hear him barge in and he's looking for me. "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!", I can feel him getting closer. Double crap! I close my eyes and just sit there trying to steady my heart and breathing and trying to control my tears. I hear nothing. I think he's left. Oh I hate it when he hits me, I don't know what Ive done to make him so angry? Why doesn't he love me like the rest of the little girls out there? Why don't __they __both love me? What have I done to them? Mommy doesn't love me either. She just sit's there and laughs and keeps smoking. I open my eyes and I see Daddy has spotted me. _

_Oh no… "THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT.", he slurs. I think he's drunk again. He bends down and grabs me by the hair. It hurts really bad and he doesn't care. He throws me to the ground and kicks me. "YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH, WHY DID WE EVEN HAVE YOU? OH THATS RIGHT, YOU WERE A FUCKING MISTAKE.", he yells and slurs a little. He then takes off his belt and whips my legs and my back. "NEVER. ASK. US. TO. MAKE. YOU. ANOTHER. PARTY. EVER. AGAIN.", he talks on rhythm of the bites of the belt biting my skin. Today was my 6th birthday. I wanted a birthday party like the rest of the girls and boys. Today was also a girls birthday party too. Her name is Paulina. She always has birthday parties. Everyone does. Except for me. Today I asked for a party and they didn't agree but I convinced them. I made and prepared everything. The cake, the decorations, the party bags. Everything. And I waited patiently for hours. But no one ever came. So I brought my stuffed torn animals and blew out the candles and cut them a slice of cake. Thats when I hear music outside. I look and see theres a party next door. Its Paulina's birthday party. I can see there cutting the cake and a whole bunch of kids from my class are with her. Two kids are laughing like mad. One of them has goofy glasses and a red hat. The other one has dark hair and blue eyes. I think he saw me because he looked to where I'm standing and just stares._

_I close the curtains and head towards the fridge. Im not allowed to go near the fridge but I'm really hungry. I open the fridge. Empty. I open the freezer and find frozen peas and carrots. I open them and start to eat them one by one. It taste nasty but I still eat them. It makes my tummy hurt. I feel bad. Oh no. I run to the bathroom and throw up. I then head to my room and start to draw. Thats when Daddy dearest comes and hits me with the belt. Once he's done he spits in my hair. "I HOPE YOU DON'T EVER SEE THE NEXT DAY YOU PIECE OF WORTHLESS SHIT.", he said._

Holy shit.

I sprig awake covered in sweat. I'm panting as if my life depended on it. Another night mare. Or flashback really. I feel the air getting cold. He's here. "Sammy. Sammy whats wrong?", he ask. I look around and see no one. He's invisible. "Why are you always invisible? I want to see who you are. Show yourself.", I say even though I'm barely catching my breath. "Soon Sammy, I promise.", He said as if talking to a little child. I feel the pressure on my bed increase and I feel him coming closer.

I feel a chill but it was a comforting chill. I felt strong hands around me and I just submit. We laid back and I wrapped my arms around his strong torso. He stiffened but he then relaxed. I feel him play with my hair and do patterns with his fingers on my back. I bury my face in my pillow next to him and he buries his nose on the crook of my neck. I feel him breathe on it, steady breathing. I feel safe for once in my life. But in the arms of the person I don't even know. Snort. Oh the irony. I feel him hold me tighter. "Sleep Sammy, You have school tomorrow." he said. His voice is so soothing that I start to drift off.

_Next day_

I wake up because the stupid sunlight is hitting my eyes. _Groan._ I sit up and glance at my iPhone. 7:30am. Oh…_ 7:30am_! Shit! I'm going to be late for school. I get up and hurry to get ready. I head quickly to my car and start it. I drive fast hoping to get there on time. I head straight for the parking lot. I quickly head to my locker and check the time. 7:45am. Hmm, not bad. I quickly go to first period. Journalist and News paper class. I sit down right when the tardy bell rings. Mr. Cantello our teacher comes in and starts to explain what were doing. "Ok class, today I'm going to pick one lucky winner to interview our surprise person this month.", Pshh, its always someone lame like the lunch lady or Mr. Lancer. "Todays winner is… Sam Manson.", he said. What! Uh, now I'm going to have to interview some one lame. " And the lucky person you're interviewing is… Daniel Grey.", he said, smiling like a goofball. "Congratulations Miss Manson." I hear gasps. Oh I probably got some old guy. Oh this is going to suck. Then I hear someone raise from there chair and I see Star with a shocked and angry face. "SHE! _SHE_ GETS TO INTERVIEW DANIEL GREY AND I HAD TO INTERVIEW MR. LANCER LAST MONTH!", She shrieked. Whoa, why is she making a big deal out of this? I Stand up and look at her. "Whats the big deal? I'm probably just interviewing some boring old guy.", I say.

"ONLY YOUR NOT! HAVENT YOU HEARD OF DANIEL GREY!", she shrieked again. I wince and shake my head. She scrabbles through her purse and pull out a magazine. On the front cover is a picture of a Hot _hot_, beautiful guy with dark hair and cold blue eyes. He looks like he's in his 23's. I looked confused and look at Star. " Yeah so what? Whats that guy have to do with anything?", I say. She looked at me with wide eyes and looks like she wants to explode. " THIS MAN IS THE MAN YOU'RE GOING TO INTERVIEW! THIS HOT MOTHERFUCKER IS WHO YOURE GOING TO TALK TO!", she exploded. She turned to the teacher. " HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN CONTACT WITH HIM!", and at that moment, I wish the teacher luck. "Actually he contacted us, he said that he would love if one of our students interviewed him for a reward for all your hard work. He told me he wanted some one professional and responsible and I immediately thought of Miss Manson.", He said flashing me a smile. I looked at the magazine again and looked at him better. He was smiling a little though it didn't reach his eyes. It looks forced. He looked kind of familiar. He has dimples and white pearly teeth. Oh shit. How am I going to do this.

I start walking to lunch. I was headed towards the outside when something snatches my arm. I look up and see Paulina and her 'friends'. " So goth freak, I hear that you're going to be interviewing Daniel Grey huh? Well back the fuck off because besides Danny Phantom, Daniel Grey is mine. Got it?" she said in her annoying spanish voice. I snorted. " You could have him. I really don't give a fuck but I will be making that interview you like it or not." I said, giving her my 'sweetest' smile. Snort. I then head out side at the picnic tables, the one with shade. I pull out my phone and start researching this Daniel Grey. After a few minutes, I put my phone away. Apparently Daniel Grey is a successful famous business owner of Grey works and Inc. He was married to unknown but then Divorced two years later. Married and Divorced huh? Apparently I'm going to interview a hot celebrity tomorrow. Why do I feel all giddy and excited? Oh I hope_ Daddy dearest_ doesn't leave me with anymore bruises or I might scare the poor man away. Sigh, when have things ever gone my way?


	4. Chapter 4 The Blue Tie

HEY GUYS! WOW! 19 REVIEWS. THANK YOU SO MUCH! ANYWAYS READ ON MY LOVES!- DG1121

Sams POV

_Oh no._

"SAMANTHA!", he yelled. Shit! I sigh and walk to open the door. I hide my laptop because they would probably take it away. Here come the bruises and the yelling and the telling me shit. I go down the stairs into the living room where my _Daddy dearest _called me. I get ready for kicks and punches. I walk into the living room area and I see him sitting down reading the news paper like a 'normal' Daddy. Snort. And strange. "Theres some one at the door for you.", he said casually though I could see that he's having a really hard time not calling me a 'piece of shit' or 'worthless'. I head towards the door. Huh who could it be at…6:23pm? I open the door and the chilly air hits my face, relaxing me. On the bottom of my steps I see dark hair and his back is turned, facing the other direction. I walk towards the guy. Who the fuck is him? I tap on his shoulder and he turns around. Blue sapphire shiny eyes meet my Glowing dark Amethyst. Oh no. Danny. " Um… Danny what are you doing here?", I ask. What the fuck is he doing here? "Hello Sam, I came by because you never went by my house to get the weapons.", he said, hurt in his voice. "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot to tell you that I don't need them anymore but thanks.", I say, trying to get away as quick as possible. I don't want to see him. As I turn around to go back inside a voice stops me on my tracks. "Please don't go, please." He begs. I feel him walk closer and before I can turn around, he comes from behind and holds me tight. I shake. Making me weak kneed. _Get a grip Manson!_ " Dan…Danny, could you please let go of me, I need to go." I said barely a whisper because I'm breathless. "No…Never again.", he said, holding me tighter. Oh Lord. "Danny please, you have a girlfriend, in fact you should go with her now. Go with her." I said, tears almost spilling and I'm trying to get out of his grip but he only holds me tighter. "No, I'm not leaving.",he said, determine and stubborn. "Jesus, please Danny, let go of me." I said, getting angrier. Oh so he does this now and not the day I told him I loved him? Jesus Christ. "No, were going on a walk and if you try to escape, I'll hunt you down and tie you up. Got it?", he said. I simply quickly nodded and bit my lip. I heard his breath ragged and I felt his hand on my chin pulling it, freeing my lip from my teeth. His blue eyes turn neon green then back to beautiful blue. What the hell? Oh shit… I had forgotten the color of his eyes when they shined in the moon light.

We start walking down the street where the near by woods were. it wasn't that big, maybe 1 or 2 acres. Hmmm maybe if I can distract him I could make a run for it. Yup thats what I'll do, once he thinks I won't run away I'll make a run for it. My mind snorts but hey its the best I could come up with. We start entering the forest and walk down the trail. It looks kind of creepy at night but we follow it anyways. "So Sam, hows life?", he ask. He_ dares_ to ask me that? Doesn't he know that my life's been a complete hell? That that day he and Tucker left me was the worst things thats ever happened and I've been into a _deep_ depression for 3 years?! _Three fucking years of dealing with bull shit. _And god knows how many years I've dealt with _Mommy_ _Dearest _ and _Daddy Dearest. _I feel tears build up and anger bubble up_. _How_ Dare _he ask me the stupidest question that he already knows the answer to! " I'm fine.", Was the only think I could say. I need to make a run for it now or else I'm going to tell him everything and I don't want to do that. I don't want his pity and his sympathy, I don't want him feeling bad for me because I know for a fact that he will do _nothing _ to make things better.

If he never took care and came back to fix our 'friendship' why will he help me with this? All he's going to do is say 'I'm sorry'. Snort. What will that fix? Nothing. As he starts moving a bit faster I start moving slower. He doesn't notice because he's deep in thought so I think this is my chance. Once he's a bit a head I make a run for it, trying to find the exit but its kind of difficult with all this fog. I run faster and faster and then I hear a movement in the branches. Crap! He's closer than I thought! I start heading to a different location and hope I lose him. I start running faster and to my horror I trip on a root. Double Crap! Me and my left feet! I groan seconds from the impact. I hear nothing so I think I've lost him. A cold chill goes down my spine. Did it get colder? I stand up and see I've only scraped my knee. Good. As I was about to move I feel breath behind my neck. Shit! I turn my head around and see Danny Phantom right behind me. "Gotcha!", he grunts and his steel powerful grip goes around my waist and he takes this opportunity to tie something around my wrist. Its soft and silky though so I doubt its rope. "I told you Sammy, not to try to escape or else I'll hunt you down and tie you up didn't I?", He said, husky and teasingly. I just nod and bit my lip. Shit, I had forgotten he had ghost powers so of course he could have found me this fast. His neon green eyes illuminate us so I can see with whats he's tied me with with. _A blue sapphire tie?_ "A tie, really. Is this you're dad's tie?", I say. He shakes his head and changes back to Fenton and smirks. "Its actually mine. Like it?", he ask. "Hmm… not when it has me tied up and not being able to move. But it does match you're eyes. Not going to lie Fenton, pretty cool tie.", I respond. He smirks and winks at me. My hormones start running around and I can feel my face grow warm.

Aw shit he _still_ has that effect on me! He walks me over to a low tree and ties my hands (with the blue tie) around a low branch so my hands are above my head and I'm standing up, kind of just there awkwardly. He brings a big rock right in front of my toes or maybe a few inches away from me and sits on it. He just sits there and watches me. I feel him roam my body and my face heats up more. I move my leg to kick him or at least kick some dirt on him so he could stop looking at me like that. I think he's checking me out and since I'm only in some short exercise shorts and a thin V-neck with long sleeves , than I can imagine the show I'm putting up. I attempt to kick him but he grabs my ankle before it hits him. He just sits there holding my ankle, looking me right in the eye with a smirk. I narrow my eyes because now I have to stand up on one leg and I have to lean back or else I add more pressure to my wrist and I'm pretty sure he has a better view of my body. Crap! And he uses his advantage and looks at my body hungrily. " Hey my eyes are up here." I say. He smirks and shakes his head. He stands up and walks toward me. He lets go of my leg for a second only for him to grab my both ankles and lifts them up. For a better grip his hands travel up to my bare thighs and spreads my legs a little. I lose my breath. What is he doing?! He stands between my legs and lets go of my thighs so I have to wrap my legs around him or else I might fall on my ass and that will only make the pressure on my wrist hurt. When I wrap my legs around his waist his eyes turn to this fierce blue and I can see the lust in them. His breath ragged and I think I've stopped breathing. He buries his face in my neck and I feel him nuzzling my neck and inhaling. I gasp. He goes north where my jaw line is and he runs his tongue across it. I gasp and moan a bit. Stupid hormones!

He stops and looks me in the eye. "Do you have any idea of how hot you look? How arousing it is having you tied up and having you're willing body pressed against mine?", he ask huskily. "Danny, stop, think about you're girlfriend. You're not thinking straight. You don't really want this. You're just confused.", I try to reason with him. Even though I'm not going to lie, I kind of like this. He shakes his head and looks me right in the eye. " I want this. I've always want this. Don't you?", and I see him eye my lip which I'm biting. "You know how turned on I am just by watching you bite this beautiful lip? Every time you bite it, I think of how delicious it must taste since you're always bothering it. I want to bite this lip.",he said, barely a whisper but I hear everything loud and clear. I gasp at what he's said. He finds me arousing? He leans in and one hand holds me against him and the other one travels to my ass. I moan when he squeezes it it. " I think I'll like that too.", I say without thinking. He smirks and his lust , passion and something else burns in his eyes. I want to say love but I'm not sure. He kisses me so hard that I was against the tree, still tied up with my hand above my head and he was against me too, rubbing himself into me.

I moan when he bites and sucks on my lower lip. He groans and I feel him getting hard. "You're lip tastes delicious baby." He groans and said against my lips. He then kisses me roughly and passionately and I can feel his hunger for more. I feel tingly and feel us move. I see we've gone to his house, his bedroom. Before I can say anything he beats me to it. " Parent aren't home and Jazz is 30000 miles away.", he said, pushing me to his bed. He phases off his clothes and mine so were completely naked. Oh My God am I really going to lose my virginity to him. '_Yes_' my mind moans. He gets on top on me and looks me in the eyes. " Is this what you want? Are you sure you want to do this?", he ask. I nod. " I need words baby." he said. "Yes." ,I whisper. He smiles. " Do you trust me baby?",he ask. "Yes.", I answer. He smirks and ties me up again so my hands are above my head and tied to the bed post. He gets ups and reaches for a cup thats full of ice. "Okay baby, I'm going to do something. I'm going to slide this ice down you're body. Every time you move, squirm or the ice falls, we'll start all over so don't move baby. Got it?", he asks me. I nod and he give me a pointed look. "Yes sir.", I say before he can tell me to talk. He smirks and grabs a piece of ice. He starts at the collar bone and goes down towards my breast. I squirmed and the ice fell. Danny smirked and grabbed another piece of ice. He started at the beginning again, at my collar bone. I groaned and he smirked. "Eager aren't we?", he purrs. This time I make sure I don't squirm or make the ice fall. He makes it down to my navel and goes down _further._

He stops at my sensitive nub. He chomps on the ice. He then runs his cold tongue on the sensitive nub over and over again. I moan loudly. "Jesus.", I whisper. He then runs his tongue back up passing my throat and up my jaw line and into my mouth. He position himself in the entrance. And with one thrust he's broken my virginity. I cry out but he muffles them with his mouth. We don't move until I start squirming. He eases back out and thrust in again. "Again?",he asks. I moan and he thrust back in again. "You like that?" ,he purrs and I moan louder. This time he doesn't stop and just keeps going. Thrusting deeper and deeper with every movement. "Jesus, you're so tight." He groans. He then flips me over so I'm on my fours and he thrust in again. "Ahh…!" I cry out. This position makes him go in deeper. I fall on my elbows and it makes the friction better. I feel something tighten and I start to sweat. He then starts pounding into me. "Ahh… Oh my… Jesus.", I moan. One more thrust and I feel something tighten in my belly and then I explode and I start to shake. Whats happening to me? I moan loudly and start feeling like I'm floating. I feel Danny groan and thrust in one more time before I feel something warm explode inside me. He then collapses on me. We lay there trying to catch our breaths and then he unties me, still inside me. He kisses my forehead and nuzzles my sweated neck. "Goodnight Sammy.", he said and I lose all consciousness, falling into a dark bliss.


	5. Chapter 5 The Interview

OMG GUYS! 26 REVIEWS, IM SO PROUD. LETS GO FOR THIRTY! ALRIGHT ON WITH THE STORY! I LOVE YOU MY LOVES!-DG1121

_"YOU PIECE OF SHIT, WHAT DID YOU DO!", Daddy dearest yelled. _

_Oh no he's mad. "I..I'm sorry Daddy.", I whispered. What have I've done? "DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU BASTARD! I'M NOT YOU'RE FATHER! YOU'RE NOT MINE!", he said while hitting me. I groaned a coughed up a little blood. He punched me in the stomach and I grunted, losing all my breath. "Oof!", I grunted. I struggled to breathe for a few minutes. _

_My tummy hurts and my insides burn. I feel my body shake violently. I feel something coming up my throat. Oh no. "D..Da..Daddy, please stop.", I begged. I then threw up violently on the floor. I look down. I see I've thrown up blood. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up so I could look at him. "YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF WORTHLESS TRASH! STOP CALLING ME YOURE DAD BECAUSE I WOULD NEVER GIVE MY LIFE TO SOMETHING AS WORTHLESS AS YOU.", he says. He then spit in my hair and thew me on the floor so I landed on the throw upped blood. He smirked and laughed at me._

_He turned around and before he left he stopped and said, "OH BEFORE YOU GO BACK TO YOU'RE WORTHLESS LIFE, CLEAN THIS MESS UP YOU BITCH.". _

"Shit!", I yelled, falling out of my bed. "Holy Shit!", I pant. I get up and I immediately feel sore from my insides. Oh yeah, I made love with Danny. Wait What.. I look around. I'm in my room? Was It all a dream? I move again and pain shoots up. Wow I'm really sore. '_Well_', my mind says, '_That proves that you did in fact have rough sex you ho_', she says with a snarky attitude. "Make love not have 'rough' sex.", I defend myself. Wait, didn't we do this on his room? What am I doing back home? '_Hm.. maybe it was a wham bam thank you ma'am.', _ She saids in a sing song voice as she mouths the word 'Ho'. I shake my head. "Danny would never do that.", I say but I bite my lip. "He probably was just kind enough to bring me home because he didn't want my parents to be worried.", I defended.

I look at the clock. 6:30am. I yawn and make my way to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and strip my close off.

I get in and hot steamy water pelts my body. I sigh and quickly wash myself. I get out and get ready for hell hole numero Dos. I put on a black skirt that ends at my knees. Black stockings and a black dress shirt. I brush my hair and put it in a pony tail. My bangs where across my forehead and the longer parts reached my cheekbones. Sigh, I put on my skull earrings and my black flowers on the second hole. Yeah I had my ears pierced twice. I put on my black Timberlake boots and grab my stuff. I look dorky but cute. I grab a breakfast bar, my keys to my Black Camero and my Black Ray Bans.

Once I get in my car I start it and sigh. Whelp todays the interview so I can't be late today. And with that I drive off to Casper.

…

Once I get there I park my car and head to my locker I grab some books and head off to first period.

"Miss Manson, Oh good you're here, I thought you weren't going to show up!", Mr. Cantello exclaims.

I smile but it was a fake one. "Nice to see you dress a little businessy today and gave up the Goth look just for today. Not that theres anything wrong with that but you look nicer, I never knew you had naturally raspberry colored lips.", he exclaims nervously. Geez, who's going to interview him? Me or you? "Nervous Mr. Cantello?", I ask innocently but on the inside I'm laughing. "Oh dear you have no idea! Please Miss Manson, don't mess this up, not like you've ever messed up but um… Just act professional please.", he says in a rush. Holy crap is he nervous. I nod and take my seat.

I sigh and wait patiently until lunch arrives. Hmmm… wonder what time the interview is going to start. "Oh Miss Manson, before I forget, can you please record you're interview via video camera? If you would like I could assign a student that knows everything about technology. I believe his name is Trucker.", he insisted. I nod and correct him. "Its Tucker, Mr. Cantello but sure I could record it.", I agree. Great now I have to not only talk to this guy but now I have to record it, oh I just _know_ I'm going to fuck this up one way or another.

…

I head to the lunchroom and grab an apple. I start making my way to across the room, to the outside doors.

I make it to the middle of the lunchroom when a voice stops me. "MISS MANSON!", the voice yelled. I take a bite out of my apple and turned around cooly and almost dropped my apple.

There standing next to Mr. Cantello was him. "Mr. Grey.", I stammered and said in a whisper voice. The whole lunch room stopped doing what they were doing and all eyes were on me and Mr. Grey. Shit! He wasn't suppose to be here until an hour! My eyes widen! Am I prepared?! I escaped from my thoughts and stammered and stuttered, "Y… You aren't suppose to be here until an hour?", I say, confused. And then I realize how rude that sounded! _'Way to go Ho',_ my mind sang. I frowned but looked up and saw his eyes. They weren't cold like in the picture, these were warm and electric. Kind of familiar. "Miss Manson.", he greets. "I apologize for the inconvenient timing but I thought the sooner the better no?", he says. "I apologize for interrupting you're lunch too." he adds, guilty. He then frowns but I think he's in deep thought. I gulp. This guy is_ Hot_. He looks like a fucking Calvin Klein Model for fucks sake! His hair is short and is put up as a short spiky mohawk without shaving the sides of his hair (go to if you want a clear description). He's wearing a White button up liner shirt with Navy Blue dress pants. '_Oh my lord.'_, My mind and I are In awe. I clear my throat. "Ahem… Mr. Grey when will you like to start?", I ask. "Now, if you don't mind Miss Manson.", he says giving me a lopsided smile. I gulp and nod. "Do you mind if we take this outside Mr. Grey?", I ask. He shakes his and smiles again making my heart jump. "Not at all, Lead the way Miss Manson.", he saids cooly. I nod and sigh, "Sam, um… My name's Sam.", I say. I nod and turn around heading towards the outside doors with Mr. Grey following behind. He catches up and walks besides me. He then grabs my hand and I feel tingly. I gasp and look at him but he's looking ahead with a smile on his face. I then start to speed up but then regret it immediately because of how sore I am. I flush and feel my face heat up. I groaned inside my head and I winced. "Are you ok Sam?", he ask. I nod, "Yes Mr. Grey.", I answer while blushing. Once we reach the double doors to the picnic tables I freeze. '_You forgot the video camera dumbass.'_, my mind reminded me. I sighed and turned to him. "I um… forgot something, if you want you could wait for me outside. I'll be back.", I say and turn around. I started heading for the inside lunch tables. _'Come on Tucker, where are you?'_ I spot him with Danny and Valerie and they were looking at me all this time like the whole lunch room has too. I flush and take a deep breath. Wait a minute I thought he said he didn't want Valerie? _'Just ask him later, not now that you have a hot son of a bitch waiting for you.', _My mind scowls. Right. As I head over the Tucker, avoiding eye contact with Everyone else in this cafeteria. "Ahem… Tucker, Hi. I was wondering if I could borrow you're video camera for an hour or so.", I say quickly. He raises an eyebrow and looks surprised. "Why? Why do you need it? And who's that guy that you're talking to? Why are you dressed like that.?", he ask. I flush but frown. "Geez Tucker, not the time for 21 question, Honestly! Jesus, let me just borrow it.",I say. "Fine but at least answer me this; why do you need it?", he ask. I sigh and take a deep breath. "Interview, now hurry up and let me borrow it!", I hiss. He smirks and shakes his head. "Have fun.", he teases. I sigh and put my bangs behind my ears. "I doubt it.", I murmur.

He takes out his Video Camera and hands it to me. "Good luck kid.",he says. "I think I'll need it.", I say biting my lip. I turn around and out of the corner of my eye, I see someone eye me. I turn my head a little bit and see its Danny. He's staring at me intently. I flush again and quickly and quietly make my way through the people that are still looking at me. I head to the doors and see that Mr. Grey is still waiting for me at the doors. I rush to the door and bite my lip. _'Way to go Ho' he's been waiting like an idiot_', my mind shakes her head. I bite my lip harder and stop right next to him. "Are you ready Miss Manson?", he asks. I turn an look at him and nod. He smiles and grabs my hand leading me outside. We pick a table that has half shade half sunlight. I take the shade part and he takes the sunny part. I set up the camera and push start. I clear my throat and speak. "Please state you're full name." "Daniel F. Grey. From Grey Works and Inc.", he says looking at me. Hm.. Wonder what the F stands for. "I'm Sam Manson, so Mr. Grey, you were married and then divorced, to what to do owe that reason, if I may ask.", I say looking him in the eye. At first he looked hurt then confused then a little mad but then calm again. Sheesh, talk about mood swings. "Well we married at a young age so we were naive and well it just didn't work out.", he said. I nodded. "On the internet it does not state her name. Why and if you could, tell us that name?", I ask and flush. I'm getting a bit too personal. He frowns but nods, " Her name is Valeria Grey.", he says cooly. I chuckle. "Is there something funny Miss Manson?", he asks, I stop and flush. "No its just that I have a friend named Danny and he has a girlfriend named…Valerie.", I say. Huh talk about coincidence. I frown. "Anyways , Mr. Grey, to what do you owe you're success and power.", I ask. He smiles. "Well Miss. Manson, I owe it to hard work and dedication. Without that I wouldn't be were I am.", he smile and chuckles a little. Inside joke? "Mr. Grey, You were voted Americas top 5 richest Bachelors. How do you feel about this?". "Well Miss Manson , I'm truly flattered but to be honest, I couldn't give two fucks about that. Am I proud of it, Yeah but I'm not going to go show that off.", He says. I flush and nod.

When I was going to say something, an older man, maybe in his late 40's or early 50's. "Mr. Grey, I'm sorry to interrupt but Stephanye has called and said you have a meeting in 20 minutes.", he said curtly. I flushed and gathered my things. Mr. Grey shakes his head and signals me to stay. "Cancel that meeting Jason, we are not finished here.", he demands. "No, I can go its fine.", I say gathering my stuff again. He shakes his head and continues. "I would love to know more about you Miss Manson." "There's really not much to know about me.", I say even though thats not true. "Mr. Cantello tells me you're an english major. Tell me was it Charlotte Brantai, Jan Awson, or Thomas Hardy who made you fall in love with reading and literature.", he asks looking me in the eye. I flush and raised an eyebrow. Who would have thought Mr. Hot shot knew about literature. I smile. "Hardy.", I respond. The bell rings. I gather my stuff and stand up. "It was nice interviewing you Mr. Grey. Thank you.", I say extending my hand for a formal hand shake. "It was a pleasure Miss Manson, We will be doing this again to finish, See you soon Sammy.", he says, shaking my hand and squeezing it. Electricity coursed through me. The way he said Sammy made me shiver and it sounded familiar. '_Where have I heard some one say my name like that?_', I try to think but I'm to overwhelmed to think. I shut off the camera and grab my stuff. We head to the doors to enter the cafeteria. As we get closer to the door he puts his hand on my waist and opens the door for me. We head inside and he puts his hand on my waist again and pulls me next to him. As we enter, all eyes are on us and no one speaks. You can tell that some people were watching us because half of the cafeteria was crammed up at the window, in full view of were me and Mr. Grey just were. I flush and then the schools photographer, Mason, Came up to us. "Mr. Grey, Sam, Could I get a photo please?", he asked. I look at Daniel and he nods. He puts his hand back on my waist and pull me right next to him so our bodies are touching each other. I flush but smile and then he takes two pictures. "Thank you Mr. Grey, Sam.", and leaves. I sigh and turn to Daniel. "Well Mr. Grey, It was nice meeting you.", I say.

We walk to the elevators and I push the up button. My next class is on the third floor and I don't think my knees could take anymore. The elevator pings and opens. I step in and turn around so that I'm facing Daniel. The elevator pings again and starts to close. "Samantha.", he says. "Daniel.", I say in a good bye tone and the elevator closes.


	6. Chapter 6 Possessive Ghost

YAY! UPDATE! THNX FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! 32? lets go for 40! ANYWAYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

Sam' POV

The elevator pings and I quickly get out.

Holy shit! I take a deep breath and head to sixth period. As I make my way through the hallway, I notice everyones still looking at me. I flush but frown. "What the fuck are you all looking at?!" , I yell.

Everyone quickly scrambled to their classes or lockers. No one dared answering me. '_Ha, pathetic cowards.' _, my mind smirks. I hear the bell ring. Shit! I'm late! I quickly walk to room 306. Mr. Lancer. Ugh. Whatever. I open the door and quietly make my way in hoping no one notices. To my rotten luck, as soon as I walked in everyone stared at me. And not to mention I have Danny, Tucker, Valerie and all the A-listers in that class. Well fuck. I flush and Mr. Lancer looks at me with concern. "Are you okay Miss Manson? You look a little…flushed.", he asks. I look at the mirror thats right next to me and I _am _flushed!

Big pinkish reddish stains on my cheeks and I feel so hot. I bite my lip and answer him but my glance is still on the mirror. "I'm fine… just… I was…", I couldn't even finish a damn sentence! "I know where you were Miss Manson, you're excused from your tardiness. Please take a seat.", he says. I nod. "Yes sir.", I murmur quietly. I take a seat and start taking my things out but I zone out. I take my black pencil and twirl it around my lips. I notice that the pencils have words on the other side as I was twirling it and I check to see what it says. _' D.F. GREY.'_ , It said. Huh, I still wonder what the F stands for. _Wait_. When did I ever get this pencil? I shrug it off._ 'Maybe you stole it from him you Ho.'_, my mind says while shaking her head. I blush and bite my lip. "Oh shut up.", I say accidentally out loud. Fuck! Mr. Lancer stops his lesson on what ever and looks at me and raises his eyebrow. "Lord of the flies! Miss Manson, would you like to share more thoughts on this lesson?", he asks. I bite my lip and shake my head. He gives me a questioning glare and continues his lesson. I sigh and keep playing with my pencil. I glance at the clock and we are only 20 minutes into class. I sigh of boredom and I feel someone burning holes at the side of my head. I turn slightly and see Danny staring at me. I flush. He's not staring at me, he must be staring at something else or zoning out. I look down at my paper and aimlessly draw.

…

I glance at the clock again. Only 45 minutes left of class. Ugh, since we have a block class, meaning we have Mr. Lancer for _Two_ periods. Meaning TWO boring hours of non stop blabbing about the same old same old Shakespeare. Don't get me wrong I love Shakespeare, but he's been teaching us about Shakespeare for about four years straight and I probably know the whole story word for word.

The doors swings open and Mr. Cantello walks in. He heads towards Lancer and they start talking quietly. Lancer and Cantello look at me and start discussing more.

Then they cease their talking and look straight at me. Lancer signals me to 'come here' with his index finger, wiggling it fast. I get up and curiously make my way to them. Mr. Cantello smiles and nods. "Hello Miss Manson, do you have you're camera, the one where you recorded the Interview?" he asks. I nod and unwrap the camera from my neck and he smiles. "Do you mind if we show the whole class the interview?", he says. I pale but I shake my head. He grins and takes the camera from my hands. He starts to set up the video and I slowly make my way to my seat. Shit, there going to see my interview! _No_! I sit down and wait for the video to start.

Mr. Cantello sets up the camera so the video is playing on the projector. He pulls down the white screen and I hear a _Click _and the video starts.

I hear that video me clears her throat and speaks_. "Please state you're full name." _ (Oh my god do I really sound like that?) _"Daniel F. Grey. From Grey Works and Inc.",_ he says looking at me_. "I'm Sam Manson, so Mr. Grey, you were married and then divorced, to what to do owe that reason, if I may ask.", _I say looking him in the eye. (Shit, I'm so fucking nosey!). At first he looked hurt then confused then a little mad but then calm again_. "Well we married at a young age so we were naive and well it just didn't work out.",_ he said. I nodded_. "On the internet it does not state her name. Why and if you could, tell us that name?", _I ask and flush.(Oh lord, swallow me now!)He frowns but nods_, " Her name is Valeria Grey.", _he says cooly. I chuckle_. _(I see Danny and half of the class who also found it a little familiar too, frown and gasp.)_ "Is there something funny Miss Manson?",_ he asks, I stop and flush._ "No its just that I have a friend named Danny and he has a girlfriend named…Valerie."_, I say. I frown. _"Anyways , Mr. Grey, to what do you owe you're success and power.",_ I ask. He smiles_. "Well Miss Manson, I owe it to hard work and dedication. Without that I wouldn't be were I am.", _he smile and chuckles a little._ "Mr. Grey, You were voted Americas top 5 richest Bachelors. How do you feel about this?". "Well Miss Manson , I'm truly flattered but to be honest, I couldn't give two fucks about that. Am I proud of it, Yeah but I'm not going to go show that off.", _He says. I flush and nod. (Stupid! Of course he knows that! I groan quietly.)

An older man, maybe in his late 40's or early 50's Appears on the screen._ "Mr. Grey, I'm sorry to interrupt but Stephanye has called and said you have a meeting in 20 minutes.", _he said curtly. I see myself flushed and gathered my things. Mr. Grey shakes his head and signals me to stay. _"Cancel that meeting Jason, we are not finished here.", _he demands.

"_No, I can go its fine.", _I say gathering my stuff again. He shakes his head and continues_. "I would love to know more about you Miss Manson." "There's really not much to know about me.",_ I say_. "Mr. Cantello tells me you're an english major. Tell me was it Charlotte Brantai, Jan Awson, or Thomas Hardy who made you fall in love with reading and literature.", _he asks looking me in the eye. I see video me flush and raised an eyebrow. (I hear the girls sigh and growl at the same time) I see video me smile. "_Hardy.", _I hear and see video me respond. The bell rings. I gather my stuff and stand up._ "It was nice interviewing you Mr. Grey. Thank you.", _I hear video me say extending my hand for a formal hand shake. _"It was a pleasure Miss Manson, We will be doing this again to finish, See you soon Sammy.", _he says, shaking my hand and squeezing it. I see myself flush (and hear girls growling and giving me death glares) and shut off the camera and the video shuts off.

During that whole video I kept thinking _'stupid, stupid, STUPID!' _ All of the entire class was looking at me, well the girls were giving me death glares, not that I cared. I just sat there staring at my paper. "YOU GOTH FREAK! YOU GOT DANIEL GREY TO NOT ONLY INTERVIEW, SEE YOU AND TALK TO YOU, BUT YOU GOT HIM TO FLIRT WITH YOU! YOU SLUT! I TOLD YOU TO BACK OFF, HE'S MINE! AND YOU WENT DRESSED LIKE THAT! _DÍOS MÌÒ! _AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO FLIRT BACK! OH HELL NO!", Paulina screeched. She lunged at me but I quickly dodged it. She fell right on her face and she let out a scream. She got up and swinged her arm so she could slap me but I grabbed her wrist and pinned it behind her back and dropped her to the floor so she was on the floor with me on top of her. Everyone was chanting 'Fight!'. Then the Hall monitors came and escorted Paulina out. I got off the floor and grabbed my stuff. The bell rang and I quickly headed out the door.

…

I put some books from my locker into my back pack and closed it. I turn around and come face to face with Danny. "Holy shit! Don't scare me like that!", I said. He smiled and pushed me into a broom closet. "What are you doin…mmph!", I couldn't finish my sentence because he pushed against the wall and kissed me roughly. I gasped and he used this advantage to put his tongue in my mouth. I heard him groan and he sucked on my lower lip. "Oh, baby, all I've been thinking today is of how I'm going to fuck you and punish you for being a bad naughty girl, flirting with other men are we?

Do I need to show you who you belong to?" he said while his eyes flashed green. Huh? "No.", was I could respond. He shook his head and started kissing my jaw line and went to my throat and sucked and bit on a spot and repeated the process over again. I'm pretty sure I'll end up with some hickeys. "I Think you do need a reminder.", he said and picked me up and carried me across his shoulder.

I was too amazed to even care how weird this looked. We ended up going to an ally and he transformed. We reached his house and he set me down on the bed. "Get up.", he demanded huskily. I got up. "Arms out.", he said. I put my arms out and he tied them up with the blue tie. "You won't be needing this.". And he phase my shirt and shoes off leaving me in my short skirt and my black bra. He sat down and phased his shirt off. "Come here baby.", he said. I slowly made my way to him and he pulled me to him, making me fall on him.

He quickly took advantage that I was token by surprise and bended me across his knee. "I'm going to spank you baby, and you're going to enjoy it.", he said, lifting up my skirt and phasing off my panties.

"What?", I say surprised. He started rubbing my ass with his hands and then feeling felt. _Smack_! I gasped and to my surprise, moaned. "Count.",he commanded. "One.",I said breathless. He rubbed my ass again. _Smack!_ "Two." I moaned. "Do you know why I'm spanking you?", he asks. "Because I was talking to another man?", I answered. _Smack_. "I'm doing this because you've been a bad girl. You've been flirting with men when you should be flirting with no one but me.", he said. _Smack._ "Do.", _Smack, "_You.", _Smack_, "Under.", _Smack, _"Stand?", he said in syllable of the the smacks. "Yes sir, I understand.", I moaned out. He phased my skirt and bra off and phased his jeans and boxers and picked me up. He threw me to the bed and tied me to the bed post again. He flipped me and put a pillow on my stomach so my ass was in the air.

He thrusted quickly in me and I heard him hiss and groan. He didn't move though so I started squirming, trying to create some friction. I groaned. "Tell me baby, who do you belong to?", he then pulled out an slowly thrust in and I understood what he was doing. He's trying to get me to say I belong to him! No! "Say it, Say who you belong to.", he demanded and this time pounded into me but stilled again. "Son of a Bitch.", I hissed. He slapped my ass and pounded into me again, but stilled again. "Ahh! Fine! You! I belong to you!", I said frustrated. "That's right baby, Thats what I wanted to hear.", he whispered in my ear. He pulled out and then pounded in again but this time he didn't stop. I moaned and he went faster. He then untied me and picked me up and tied me up to his closet hanger so I had my hands above my head. He then made me wrap my legs around his waist and he thrust again pushing me up, this position made him go deeper. "Oh.. my.. God… Ah… Jesus… Fuck…Mmhhh", I moaned. He went faster and faster and I started to get that feeling deep in my belly. He thrusted in and this time I exploded. "Jesus Christ…", I gasped and moaned. He thrust in one more time before I felt him explode inside me.

He untied one arm and I wrapped that arm behind his neck and then untied the other and did the same thing. He nuzzled my neck. "You're mine Sammy, don't forget it. You're body belongs to me. You belong to me.", he said. I felt dark bliss welcomed me.


End file.
